The 6th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards
The 6th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards were held on May 17, 1979. Drama Series *'WIN: ''Ryan's Hope - Claire Labine (executive producer), Paul Avila Mayer (executive producer), Robert Costello (producer), Ellen Barrett''' *''All My Children'' - Agnes Nixon (executive producer), Bud Kloss (producer) *''Days of our Lives'' - Betty Corday (executive producer), H. Wesley Kenney (executive producer), Jack Herzberg (producer) *''The Young and the Restless'' - John Conboy (executive producer), Edward Scott (producer), Patricia Wenig (producer) Directing Team This is the first year this category honored teams of directors instead of one individual director. *'WIN: ''Ryan's Hope - Jerry Evans, Lela Swift''' *''All My Children'' - Jack Coffey, Del Hughes, Henry Kaplan *''Another World'' - Ira Cirker, Melvin Bernhardt, Paul Lammers, Robert Calhoun *''Days of our Lives'' - Al Rabin, Joseph Behar, Frank Pacelli *''The Edge of Night'' - John Sedwick, Richard Pepperman *''The Young and the Restless'' - Richard Dunlap, Bill Glenn Writing Team *'WIN: ''Ryan's Hope - Claire Labine, Paul Avila Mayer, Mary Munisteri, Judith Pinsker, Jeffrey Lane''' *''All My Children'' - Agnes Nixon, Wisner Washam, Jack Wood, Mary K. Wells, Kenneth Harvey, Cathy Chicos, Caroline Franz, Doris Frankel, William Delligan *''Days of our LIves'' - Ann Marcus, Michael Robert David, Ray Goldstone, Joyce Perry, Elizabeth Harrower, Rocci Chatfield, Laura Olsher *''The Young and the Restless'' - William J. Bell, Kay Alden, Elizabeth Harrower Lead Actor *'WIN: Al Freeman Jr. (Ed Hall, ''One Life to Live)' *Jed Allan (Don Craig, ''Days of our Lives) *Nicholas Benedict (Phil Brent, All My Children) *John Clarke (Mickey Horton, Days of our Lives) *Joel Crothers (Miles Cavanaugh, The Edge of Night) *Michael Levin (Jack Fenelli, Ryan's Hope) Lead Actress *'WIN: Irene Dailey (Liz Matthews, ''Another World)' *Nancy Addison (Jillian Coleridge, ''Ryan's Hope) *Helen Gallagher (Maeve Ryan, Ryan's Hope) *Susan Seaforth Hayes (Julie Williams, Days of our Lives) *Beverlee McKinsey (Iris Carrington, Another World) Supporting Actor This is the first year this category has been awarded: *'WIN: Peter Hansen (Lee Baldwin, ''General Hospital)' *Lewis Arlt (David Sutton, ''Search for Tomorrow) *Bernard Barrow (Johnny Ryan, Ryan's Hope) *Joseph Gallison (Neil Curtis, Days of our Lives) *Ron Hale (Roger Coleridge, Ryan's Hope) *Mandel Kramer (Bill Marceau, The Edge of Night) Supporting Actress This is the first year this category has been awarded: *'WIN: Suzanne Rogers (Maggie Horton, ''Days of our Lives)' *Rachel Ames (Audrey Hardy, ''General Hospital) *Susan Brown (Gail Baldwin, General Hospital) *Lois Kibbee (Geraldine Weldon, The Edge of Night) *Frances Reid (Alice Horton, Days of our Lives) Creative Arts Outstanding Achievement in Techinical Excellence *'WIN: ''The Edge of Night - Arie Hefter (camera person), Elliot Lawrence (composer), Barbara Miller (music coordinator), Robert Saxon (sound effects technician), Joanne Goodhart (associate director), Jay Millard (camera person), Bill Hughes (camera person), Paul C. York (video), Roman Spinner (teleprompter), Edward Atchison (audio), William Edwards (technical director)' Outstanding Design Achievement for a Drama Series *'WIN: Love of Life - Lee Halls (make-up designer), Phyllis Sagnelli (hairdresser), Lloyd R. Evans (scenic designer), Bob Anton (costume designer), Wesley Laws (set decorator), Lou Dorfsman (graphic design/title sequence), Dean Nelson (lighting director)' Breakdown *''All My Children - 4 Nominations / 0 Wins *''Another World'' - 4 Nominations / 1 Win *''Days of our Lives'' - 9 Nominations / 1 Win *''The Edge of Night'' - 5 Nominations / 1 Win *''General Hospital'' - 3 Nominations / 1 Win *''Love of Life'' - 1 Nomination / 1 Win *''One Life to Live'' - 1 Nomination / 1 Win *''Ryan's Hope'' - 8 Nominations / 3 Wins *''Search for Tomorrow'' - 1 Nomination / 0 Wins *''The Young and the Restless'' - 3 Nominations / 0 Wins Category:Daytime Emmys